


New Life

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Series: The Ava Stark-Rogers Series [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Death from Old Age, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherly Advice, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Old Tony Stark, Older Characters, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Parent Death, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, grandpa steve, iron woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point in Ava Stark-Rogers’ life (Iron Woman), she is in a really bad place due to a succession of sorrow in the last two years. Her Daddy, the late Tony Stark-Rogers, has died. The man she loved has betrayed her and is out of her life for good. Her Papa, Steve Stark-Rogers, is completely broken over Tony’s death, leaving Ava to worry over his health. If things weren’t complicated enough, Ava has found out she is pregnant and is unsure whether she wants to keep it or not.</p><p>Another piece included in a series of shorts involving Steve Rogers and Tony Stark with a daughter. Will hopefully lead up to a longer story that involves her transition into becoming the Iron Woman. (Series can be read in any order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> The first introduction of an adult Ava Stark-Rogers, as well as a view into the direction this series will eventually take. Up until now, the series has appeared to be pure fluff, but this piece, which takes place further into the series, is significantly darker. It's also an in-depth look at the father and daughter relationship between an adult Ava and an older Steve.

“Did you really think you were gonna weasel out of your birthday lunch?” Ava said, taking a bite of the delightfully sweet chocolate cake with raspberry sauce.

“I wasn’t trying to weasel”, Steve said, forking a piece of cake. “I just know that you’ve been busy with the avengers–”

“–Doesn’t matter.” Ava waved her fork dismissively. “I wouldn’t miss our birthday lunches for the world.”

“Careful”, Steve warned.”The universe just may put that to the test.”

Since the time she had been able to make her own money, Ava had made birthday lunches with Steve a tradition–she had done the same for Tony on his birthday. It was intimate, involved only the two of them.

The current restaurant was located on the top floor of a tall building that consisted of windows that overlooked the city. An elaborate restaurant known for its savory food and delicious desserts, and glorious view. Ava, knowing her Papa would appreciate it, had most importantly chosen it for the latter reason.

The dessert was the tail end of a nice lunch filled with beautiful scenery and easy conversation. Yet, despite all of it, nothing could cover the omnipresent elephant in the room. Nearly a year and Tony’s death felt as fresh in their minds and in their hearts as though it had happened yesterday. Celebrating without him felt blasphemous to his memory.

But as wrong as it felt for them to celebrate another birthday without Tony, Ava knew that it was a vital part of the healing process. Continuing to practice traditions and going about your normal routine was a sign of moving on even if it was forced. To just keep moving forward until its harder to look back– all things her Avengers appointed psychologist constantly told her.

Ava had realized that the endless sorrow and the futile anger that came with it wasn’t even the worse part of the grieving process.

The fake smiles. The desolate eyes. The always loaded silence. Unsure of what was deemed appropriate or inappropriate to say. Seeing her Papa practically waste away…This was the worst stage. It was the purgatorial stage.

Steve was looking out at the city with a pensive look on his face; his blue eyes a darker, colder shade.

The asphyxiating silence had returned. Ava found herself grasping for something to fill it.

“I’m gonna have to get you a cane soon, aren’t I?” Ava said, trying to redirect whatever thoughts currently plagued his mind.

“What’s that?” Steve asked, snapping his attention back to her.

“Aren’t you close to the thousands by now?”

The remark earned her an amused smile. “And here I thought geniuses knew math”, Steve patronized.

“Was never my favorite subject.” Ava laughed.

A bit of playful banter ensued, and the air suddenly felt lighter. What was she so afraid of? Now was as good as anytime.

“Papa”, she said, her face turning serious. “I’ve been wanting to tell you something, and I guess now is as good a time as any other.” Sensing the urgency, Steve focused on her with the same intensity of a spotlight. He readjusted himself in his chair so he was sitting up straight and present for whatever she was about to say. It was the most alert and attentive he had been in a long time.

Ava tensed. She worried that her decision would cause him further stress, no matter what he had told her. Maybe this wasn’t the best thing right now. Maybe her conviction, her inherent stubbornness, all derived from selfishness. But there was no longer any room for her selfishness, not while her Papa needed her.

What about her? She could mull on the idea for an eternity and still not be entirely sure what the correct decision was for her situation. All she knew was that couldn’t have gone through with the alternative, and the reason for it still wasn’t entirely clear.

Instead, she began to babble about one of her current projects, and Steve seemed to relax a bit. He then assumed the correct body language to sell his fake interest: body leaned slightly forward, one fist holding up his chin while the other arm horizontally rested on the table top.

He would have certainly fooled a stranger or an acquaintance, but he couldn’t fool those who knew him best–although he tried. His eyes once again dimmed until they resumed the hollowed form they had taken up for nearly a year.

Ava babbled until she could no longer think of anything else to say.

“— had to disassemble it and check the required components–Ugh, I’m stalling!” Ava blurted, covering her face with her hands and releasing a puff of air.

“Stalling… “ Steve repeated. He readjusted himself once again, concern coloring his features. He gently moved her hands away from her face. “Ava… what’s wrong?”

Don’t you fucking cry! She mentally willed herself even as her lips trembled and her eyes began to betray her.

“I’m scared, Papa”, Ava sniffed.” I-I don’t know what’s right anymore.”

“Wha–”

“I didn’t go through with it. I drove to the clinic. I sat in the parking lot for what seemed like hours, and then I left…I just… You, and Daddy…I don’t….” She had opened the valve and released the emotions she had been trying to keep inside, but now the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Hey, hey, Puppet.. “ Steve cooed, reaching across the table and grabbing both of her hands.

“It’s just so stupid”, Ava sobbed. “It’s a part of him–I shouldn’t want to keep it—”

“This is your baby, not his, remember? It’s your decision, not his. The warmth and intensity of his eyes were the only clear thing in her tear stained vision.

“Fuck”, She said, wiping her eyes with a napkin. “I shouldn’t have ruined your birthday–”

“Ava, listen to me”, Steve commanded.” You’re my baby girl. I love you more than anything. Nothing is more important. I meant what I said before: Whatever you decide I’ll support. Just be aware of the risks involved.

“I am.” Ava said. I’ve done the research. It’s inconclusive, but the doctors on base are looking into.” Steve pursed his lips and nodded. “Honestly, Papa, what I’m the most concerned about right now is me fucking it up.”

A playful smile formed on his lips. “You turned out okay.”

“That’s debatable.” She mumbled. Steve narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore the comment. 

“Being a parent is terrifying.”, Steve explained. “I remember your Dad once telling me after you were born that the most terrifying thing about being a parent was that there was ‘no exact formula for it’.” He smiled sadly at the thought of his former husband. “Most of it is touch and go for a while. Then over time, you start to develop the skills. It doesn’t exactly get easier. You’ll make mistakes–some really big ones–but you’ll get a little bit better each time. “

“ I just never thought I’d be doing this alone.”

“You’re not alone”, Steve reassured her. “I know I haven’t been there for you lately like I should have, and I’m so sorry for that.” There was a tightness in his voice. A look of remorse on his face. “I’m sorry.”

It killed her all over again to see him like this.

Ava gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “We’ve been dealing with it in our own way.”

“Even as a little girl”, Steve continued, “you’ve always been so strong. So independent. You hate asking for help. But you’re an Avenger now; you have a whole team at your side. You can never be alone.”

Ava smiled wryly. She had spent so much time pushing them away that she was sure they no longer wanted anything to do with her. And there was Niklaus…. “That may be so, but you’re forgetting that the suit only has room for one passenger.”

“I was thinking of completely retiring from The Academy, anyway.” Steve said, smiling smugly. “Maybe take up some painting, maybe a class or two. Yup,I’m gonna be having a lot of time on my hands..”.

Ava smiled.

“Do me a favor and just talk to your team before making a decision, okay?”

“Okay, Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!?


End file.
